


the fury of a patient man

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Tim doesn’t realise he’s had enough until he’s just. Had. Enough.





	the fury of a patient man

**Author's Note:**

> For the ncis_drabble challenge “patient” 
> 
> Inspired by the sneak peak of 15x20 and the eleventy million tumblr gifs of Bishop and Torres doing their thing while McGee looks on!

Tim doesn’t realise he’s had enough until the day when he has literally had enough. 

Enough of the side eyes and longing glances. 

Enough of the thinly veiled jealousy emanating from Torres whenever Bishop so much as looks at another guy. 

Enough of the snarky comments disguised as flirting from both of them. 

Just enough. 

“Ok, that’s it.” 

Luckily it’s just the three of them in the bullpen when he stands up and literally bangs his hands down on his desk, leading Torres and Bishop to stop their flirting/arguing/foreplay-delete as appropriate and look at him with wide eyes and shocked faces. They both look like they’re going to say something but he doesn’t give them a chance. 

“I mean it. Nick, it’s obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes that you like Ellie. And Ellie, it’s obvious that the feeling is mutual. So you two either need to do something about it or call it quits because I’ve lived this already and it didn’t end well and I don’t want the same thing to happen again.” 

He hadn’t planned to say the second thing, hadn’t even realised he was drawing parallels between Ellie and Nick and Tony and Ziva, but there you go. 

“I’ve been patient with you two,” he says as he grabs his bag. “But seriously. Enough.” He heads for the elevator, stops just past Ellie’s desk. “Figure it out.” 

He doesn’t make it an official order but he’s tempted. Instead he jabs the elevator button with all the frustration he feels and goes home to his wife and kids. 

Only when he’s gone do Ellie and Nick speak and characteristically it’s Nick who speaks first. “Did you know we were making him crazy?” 

She shakes her head. “Who gets to tell him we’ve actually been dating for two months now?” 

Nick quirks an eyebrow. “Rock, paper, scissors?” 

Ellie gives him a look. “I think it’d be better as a man to man talk,” she says and it’s on the tip of his tongue to roll his eyes and give a smart comeback. That’s until she steps right up close to him, into his personal space, and looks up at him through her lashes. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

Her voice can only be described as laden with promise and his mind goes in a hundred different directions with that, which he’s sure was her intent. By the time he’s able to think again, she’s seated at her desk, typing away on her computer with a little smile on her face. “I’ll make sure you do,” he tells her and even if it is a weak rejoinder, for once he doesn’t mind. 

He’s pretty sure he’ll come out ahead either way.


End file.
